It started with a knock
by emilyann1021
Summary: Castiel has trouble sleeping and requires the assistance of Dean. Destiel one-shot, set after 8x23.


It started with a knock.

Summary: Castiel has trouble sleeping and requires the assistance of Dean. Destiel one-shot, set ofter 8x23.

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story

xxx

A knock on the door. The moment Dean answered was the moment his life was once again turned upside down. A knock on the bunker door. Only this time was different. A gentle, soft rap of the bunkers hard metal frame sounded through the small book area. Dean glanced up before moving to answer it. Hand curling around the handle Dean was struck with a brief thought that now that there were thousands of angels probably pissed off at him, he should get a peep-hole. "Who's there?" Because of corse the person on the other end would go, 'I'm an angel of the lord here to smite you.' Temping to change his tactic, he was met with a gravely familiar voice.

"It is Castiel." Dean immediately shifted the metal, revealing a very disheveled looking Castiel. Dean stepped back to allow him entrance, then re-closed the door once more. Looking at his friend in front of him, Dean saw how he sagged beneath the weight of something Dean wanted to find out.

"Are you okay, man? We saw the other angels...their wings, did that..." He trailed off when he saw a look of absolute sadness cross his friends features. The hopelessness could fill a bottomless lake. Castiel shook his head at Dean, for which question he wasn't sure.

"It wasn't quite like that. It was Metatron, he...he took me grace, Dean. I am human now." Castiel was staring down at the floor, not meeting Dean's confused, concerned gaze. "I landed on Earth in woods, then I sought out to find you. I knew of this place from when you prayed to me." Dean couldn't think of any nearby woods which made him think of how much Castiel had to walk. Castiel looked dirty, and tired barely standing before him. Dean reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Castiel looked to him. Dean's eyes filled with everything he wanted to say, every emotion he wanted to convey. His friend understood, and gave a small nod and a slight smile.

"Are you hungry? Humans have to eat at least two times a day." At the mention of food Castiel's stomach growled, and the former angel curled an arm around it. "I'll take that as a yes." Twenty minutes later a cheese pizza was placed on a plate for Castiel. "I'll be right back." When the former angel nodded to him, Dean left the kitchen. He stopped outside Sam's room, listening. When he heard uneven breathing, Dean opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Laying on his side, curled into a ball, was Sam. Dean sat in the chair he pulled over days ago and stared at sick, weak form of his brother. Reaching over, Dean gently dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth, brushing off the cold sweat.

"Hey Sammy." Dean whispered, offering a lopsided smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "How do you feel?" Sam's eyes fluttered as they focused on the eldest Winchester. He gave what appeared to be a shrug.

"Tired." He mumbled. Dean sighed, and replaced the cloth. The blankets had strayed to one side of the bed and he gently moved them back to cover Sam's body fully. "Then sleep." He whispered before leaving.

When he got back to Castiel, the blue eyed man was staring at him. "What?" Dean asked, a little uncomfortable by the intensity of the gaze.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about Sam." Dean shook his head. He wasn't about to let Castiel feel guilty for this, this one was on himself.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault and you know that. There was nothing you could do." Now it was Dean's turn to look away. Castiel continued to hold his stare until Dean finally looked into the piercing blue.

"If that is true then the same goes for you." It settled back into silence before Castiel broke it. "I believe I am tired." Dean looked over him before nodding.

"Okay, I'll set you up with a room. But first lets get you showered and into clean clothes. Wait here." He moved to the study, where Kevin was working on translating the angel tablet. "Hey Kevin could you do me a favor fix up a room for Cas?" The prophet gazed up, nodded, then finished the part he was working on. Dean sighed then went for Castiel. Grabbing his hand, he led the new human to the bathroom then left to find him some clothes to borrow. In the middle of digging Dean suddenly realized that it was silent from the bathroom. No running water. Dean stood, leaving the fabric, and found Castiel standing in the same place he left him. "You do know how to shower, right?"

"It was never before required." Dean ran a hand down his face before turning the facet. He really wasn't in the mood to get soaking wet with trying to explain showering, so he opted for a bath. When the water was warm, Dean plugged the drain. He turned back the Castiel and instructed him to remove his clothes. Once the water filled the tub, Castiel laid down inside. Dean smiled slightly at the look of utter relaxation on Castiel's face. In the back of his mind, Dean recognized that he was far past 'just friendly' on the intimacy scale was Cas, but he somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Squeezing the bottle, Dean began to wash the former angels hair (something Dean thought he would never be doing). Once he was done he let him soak in the water while Dean retrieved clothes. Stopping by Sam's room once again to make sure he was sleeping (and not dead), and was undisturbed (no one had taken him).

"Here." Dean wrapped a towel around the shoulders of Castiel's shivering, lean frame. "Just dry off. I brought you some clothes to wear while I wash your other ones." Castiel nodded and grabbed the boxers from the top of the thin pile. Turning to put them on, Castiel then slid the sweat pants over his legs. When he got to the shirt though Castiel had problems. He couldn't figure out how to get the fabric contraption on his body. Dean, upon seeing this, laughed slightly at how cute (yes, cute) the whole situation was. "Let me help, put your arms above your head." Dean pulled the slightly big shirt down over Castiel's chest, letting his fingertips linger on his hips. He leaned down and took his hand again, leading him out of the bathroom. Down the hall he saw Kevin had prepared a small bed in the room down the hall from Dean's. "Here you go, just lay down and try to relax. Get some rest."

When Dean came back to the library Kevin was in the same position as before. Dean filled a mug with hot chocolate instead of coffee and handed it to the kid. Kevin obviously thought it was going to be coffee after one sip of the sweet liquid. Arching a brow at Dean he continued to drink. When the mug was empty Dean took it back to the sink. "Hey you've done enough for tonight. Go get some rest, the tablet will still be here in the morning." Kevin belatedly agreed and stood up to take his leave. Mumbling 'goodnights' to Dean, he slipped into the darkened hallway. No more than two minutes later Castiel come stumbling in. "Hey Cas, what's wrong?"

"I-I...," Castiel's face was red and he couldn't look Dean in the eye, "I-I just was w-wondering, if..." He trailed off and Dean took forward, closer to him, worry seeping into his eyes.

"It's okay Cas, just tell me." Castiel sighed and met the hunters gaze.

"I can't sleep. And I don't want to be alone right now." Dean knew what he was insinuating. And strangely, he was okay with that. Dean nodded, and once again found Castiel's hand. Even though he wasn't leading him anywhere. When Dean tried to turn into Castiel's room, he tightened his grip on the hunters hand a reached his free one to his shoulder. "Could we maybe go to your room? I need familiarly, and I don't feel comfortable in that room." Understanding, Dean moved forward until they were at his door.

Castiel laid on one side of the bed and Dean on the other. The hunter felt Castiel's head lean against his shoulder, and he stretched the pillowed arm around his lean shoulders pulling him closer. Cas shifted his head to Dean's chest, listening to the beat of his heart as a constant reminder of his presence. "Are you getting tired?" With fluttering eyelids, he weakly nodded. Smiling, Dean leaned down and kissed his wet black locks.

And for night after night again Castiel slept with Dean. Even after Sam got better and they settled down. Castiel always fell asleep in Dean's arms, and he always felt safe. Even after they got the angeles rescued and returned to Heaven. Castiel always fell asleep in Dean's arms, and he always felt protected. He never had trouble sleeping again. He had his own little taste of Heaven.

xxx

_Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. But please review! Love it, hate it? Let me know:)_


End file.
